John's Love Life
by firebreather1231
Summary: What? There's gonna be a tag team match on Raw vs Smackdown and the partners gonna be a guy and a girl! Not only that the partners will be John and Torrie and Randy and Stacy?
1. Love Is Starting

Note: I only started so don't get twitchy on me

Chapter 1

John Cena was so excited because he has been waiting for the day of RAW vs SMACKDOWN and Teddy Long said that John Cena will get to pick someone from RAW to have a match with, and he picked the one and only Legend Killer Randy Orton.

Just 3 more weeks and John Cena will get to beat up the Legend Killer himself. One day he met up with Teddy Long and he said that he made some changes for his match with Randy Orton.

"John Cena! Just the man I was looking for!" Teddy Long yelled out.

"Yo man, what's up" John Greeted.

"John Cena I have made some changes for your match with Randy Orton" Teddy said.

John Cena was a bit worried of what Teddy might say. So he had to know before he'd stay calm.

"What do you mean some changes?"John questioned.

"I thought of something for the match, it won't be a normal match because the people want entertainment not normal and dull matches. So playa I decides to make it a tag team match but not any ordinary type, yes it will be a tag team match but you and Randy's tag team partners have to bee WWE Divas. Randy already agreed to this and he got Stacy Kiebler for his partner." Teddy explained.

"Yo man you should have just said this to me before you allowed me to have a normal match." John explained.

"Ok playa, if you don't want to pick aWWE Diva as Your partner I'll get another person to do it. I'll make you a deal playa, I'll make a contract signing next Thursday on SMACKDOWN, Randy and Stacy will be coming here to sign but if you cant find a partner today, You Can't have a match anymore on RAW vs SMACKDOWN. It's your decision playa, holla, holla, holla!" Teddy left ahead after his explaining.

John Cena Was a bit threatened and angry but since he really wanted to join he had to force himself to do it. So he searched and searched until he got to reach the PRIVATE girls locker room and it had a sign that said "WWE DIVAS ONLY" John had to find had to find a way to get in but he was desperate so**………** he really had to go inside. The bad part was the first thing he saw there was Torrie Wilson and Miss Jackie having a pillow fight just for fun and they were wearing bikinis while they were at it. And then the talking starts.

"AH!"Torrie and Miss Jackie Yelled.

"Girls Relax it's ok I didn't come here to peek on you guys." John explained.

"Then why are you here! Didn't you read the sign "WWE DIVAS ONLY"! Miss Jackie Yelled.

"It's Ok I just came to ask you guys something." John trying to calm them down.

"Then What!" Torrie answered.

"I was wondering if one of you lovely divas would wanna be my tag team partner for RAW vs SMACKDOWN." John asked.

"Depends who were gonna have a match with." Torrie questioned.

"Randy and Stacy, I was hoping to pick Torrie, will it be ok with you?" John Questioning worriedly.

"If your really that desperate I'll do it anyway I did always want to get to know you a bit more." Torie answered.

"Really, great man now I got no more problems, so do you wanna go bar hoppin' sometime say maybe at 8:00 tomorrow?" John asked.

"Sure! So can you pick me up?" Torrie asked.

"Great! And ok I can pick you up" John answered.

"So I'll see ya, bye!" said Torrie.

"Ok see ya to!" John exiting the locker room.

"I think he likes you!" Miss Jackie squealed in a surprising way.

"Really you think so? Cause I Kinda like him to you know?" Torrie shyly answering.

"I knew it! You two look like such a great couple!" Miss Jackie squealed.

N/A: Don't you guys just wonder what will happen when John and Torrie go bar hoppin'? Let's find out when I make my next chapter and sorry that this is a bit short, pls don't insult me because I worked hard on this but it's ok it depends if you really don't like it.


	2. Love and Love no more

**Note: I hope that you would like this chapter to and thank you for your reviews**

**Chapter 2**

This is the day when John Cena and Torrie Wilson will go bar hoppin' but I better start from the afternoon first.

John Cena knew that he had autograph signing at 4pm. After he ate his late lunch at 3:00pm, he got into his cool blue sports, he got in to traffic for 45 minutes because JBL's big frickin stretch limo bumped into another care then after that ho got to reach the place he had to go for an autograph signing but he arrived late.

"Why are you late! Your fans waited for you for about thirty minutes just to get an autograph!" Vince yelled at John.

"Yo man I'm sorry, JBL's stupid Limo hit a car so we had traffic for abut 45 minutes because of him. I'll apologize to the fans ok?" John trying to calm Vince Down.

"Ok fine just don't do it again." Vince calmingly explained.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you, what time will this thing end?" John asked.

"About 7pm, Why?" Vince answered.

"Nothing" John answered.

So John just went of signing autograph for a lot of people. So as the hours past he left the autograph signing and went of to buy Torrie some flowers. So he went back on to his sports car and he went of to Torrie's house and rang the door bell. Torrie answered the door and she was in a sexy, tight and glittery top, a red ruffled mini skirt above her knees and lovely black sandals.

"Hi John, you came right on time!" Torrie excitingly said.

"Yeah I know, you look so great!" John complimented her.

"Really? Thanks, oh were running late let's go! Torrie quickly said.

So John and Torrie went straight to the car and drove of to the "Jazzily Bar". They danced together all nigh and they kinda got a little carried away with the beer so they kinda got drunk. After hours and hours at the bar John asked Torrie if she wanted to go to his house and Torrie agreed. Once they got to reach John's house, John went to use the bathroom first. Once he got out he saw Torrie in lingerie they did something all night long! (I think you know what I mean). Once they woke up they planned on having breakfast together, so they went to pancake house and ate waffles. And then they went to WWE to work out. The problem is Dawn saw the two of them together and she got tooooo Jealous. So while John went to the bathroom, Torrie waited outside. Dawn saw Torrie waiting Dawn Beat up Torrie and Dawn went in the boy's bathroom and she saw John washing his hands.

"Dawn? What are you doing here? And what did you do to Torrie?" John asked.

"It's ok John I took care of her." Dawn said.

Then Dawn slowly approached John and Dawn took her jacket off and started to kiss him. When Torrie woke up she went inside and saw them kissing.

"John? Why! And Dawn how could you! You are such a slut! That's why Charlie Haas hates you! Because you keep on butting in to other peoples lives! And John why did you even let her kiss you?" Torrie angrily questioned.

"Oh Torrie don't you understand, John loves me more than he loves you." Dawn explained.

"Torrie don't believe her she's lying! And I kissed her because she forced me!" John explained.

"Why didn't you just stop her!" Torrie questioned angrily.

"It's just, uhm, that…." John jumbled up his words.

"I don't care you still kissed her! That's it I'm out of here!" Torrie said while leaving.

"See John, I'm more understanding than her." Dawn said.

"Get away from me you slut! This is all your fault! Charlie's right you are a slut, and too much of one." John shouting at Dawn while leaving.

What they didn't know is that JBL and Kurt were listening to the conversation in the stands. So both of them planed to spill the beans!

**N/A: Oh no! That stupid Dawn Marie! But wait a minute, it will be the contract signing in four days! Will Torrie still be John's partner? Wait for my next chapter and thanks again for your reviews.**


	3. The Contract Signing

**Note: Thank you again for all your reviews. Now this Chapter will be nice!**

**Chapter 3**

Four days has past and it will be the contract signing and RKO and Stacy will be coming tonight in SMACKDOWN. Well John and Torrie are still in a fight and Dawn is still a slut. Well JBL and Kurt spilled the beans, they told Vince but he already knew, so he planned on showing it today because there was a hidden camera. Vince made a match, it will be Torrie vs Dawn.

"What? I have to have a match with Dawn the slut! I'd rather have a match with Stacy!" Torrie said.

"Hey bitch! You're calling me a slut? I'm not the one trying to sweet talk John so you could have a boyfriend since you're still not married!" Dawn complained.

"Hey, who told you to include John in this! I don't care about him anymore!" Torrie yelled.

"Now girls, I don't want to get security to escort you out of my office. Torrie can you just accept the match, because it's what the people want, and to make the match more interesting I'll make it a Bra and panties match." Vince explained.

"Fine, just wait till you show your fat ass to the world Dawn!" Torrie threatened Dawn.

"Who said your gonna win!" Dawn complained.

"Ok girls you can get out of my office and you're up next." Vince said while Dawn and Torrie were about to leave.

Poor John, he had to replace Torrie with Miss Jackie. As Torrie and Dawn went out they started. Torrie and Dawn kept on beating the hell out of each other until Dawn Took Torrie's top of then Torrie took Dawn's Bottom off. After a while John came out and distracted the ref. then Torrie low blowed Dawn and then she took her top of. Torrie won and then she saw John and he apologized and he kissed her in the arena then he proposed to Torrie.

"Torrie please take this token of love and apology." John kneeled and begged Torrie.

"Wow! John I don't know what to say, I…..I…I do accept your token of apology and love, and I'm also sorry for not believing you." Torrie surprisingly and sadly said.

They both kissed each other in the arena, then Dawn came from behind crying and she beat up Torrie then John stopped Dawn and did an FU on her.

"Good for you sucka!" John said to Dawn.

After a few hours it was time for the contract signing and it didn't go pretty well. First Torrie and John went out then Randy and Stacy went out.

"So, ready to lose? You guys can't beat us you know we are one of the best wrestlers in the WWE?" Randy bragged.

"Who said that? Your dead imaginary friend?" John insulted Randy.

"Let's just sign the contract because this is just wasting my time." Randy said.

After they signed Randy took his first hit on John then Torrie hit Stacie right smack dub on the tummy. The bad part is that after Randy beat up John he ran fast to Torrie but Torrie ducked down and Randy accidentally did an RKO to Stacy.

"Why did you do that to her? She's your partner? I hate her and she's also my enemy but she's your partner." Torrie yelled at Randy.

"Wow, you look hot in this point of view." Randy complimented Torrie.

Then randy ripped her top off then he kissed her.

"That felt good….. I mean you ugly monster!"

John was already ok and then he saw Torrie crying and screaming at Randy, so he ran to randy and hit him with the steel chair on the head. The contract signing is done then John's Music played and then John and Torrie exited the ring.

**It's gonna be Torrie's Birthday in my next chapter but Dawn kid napped her! Keep reading and thanks again for your reviews.**

**John Cena: firebreather is so cool man! She got style.**

**firebreather: I love you John Cena!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**


	4. Twisted Sadness

**Chapter 4**

**Its two days before RAW vs. SMACKDOWN and today is Torrie's birthday and this is a sad twisted chapter even sadder than chapter two!**

It's the day before RAW vs. SMACKDOWN and who knows what might go wrong but until now everything is ok. Dawn is just sitting down depressed playing the song "Lonely" by Akon. John is looking for the perfect gift for Torrie. After a lot of hours he found in a WWE store the best golden outfit for Diva's. John went to Torrie's house cause' he was exited to give her gift but when he got there the door was unlocked so he went in and saw a letter that came from Dawn and it said…..

**Who ever reads this letter should meet me in Torrie's private yacht at 4:00 and if you don't give a damn about her I'll kill her.**

"Man, Dawn is at it again. I think I better bring back up with me but who (thinking) I'll bring Big Show and Rey." John said as he went of to ask for back up.

First John went in his car as he went to big show's house.

(Door bell ring) "Hey, Big Show, I'm just wondering if you could come with me and help save Torrie from Dawn cause' Dawn kid napped her and if we don't save her in time Dawn is gonna kill her!" John worriedly asked Show.

"What! Ok I'll help you but you owe me one Cena." Show said.

"Fine, but hurry let's go its fifteen minutes to 4:00." John said.

"Now where are we going?" Show asked.

"Were going to Rey's house." John answered

John reached Rey's house in 4 minutes because he boosted up his car to much.

(Door bell ring) "Rey, man can you help me and Show over here. Torrie got kidnapped by Dawn and if we don't get there at 4:00 she's gonna kill her." John explained.

"She also sent me a letter, She said that she kidnapped Miss Jackie and it's kinda the same as your letter and I was about to go save Miss Jackie cause anyway we are just friends." Rey answered.

"Ok then let's go its four minutes to 4:00." Show said.

John drove on to Torrie's second house to go to her private yacht. They ran to the yacht of Torrie and as they went there Torrie was tied to chair asleep.

"What did do to her!" John yelled.

"Oh John darling, I just injected something on her to make her sleepy she'll be up in an hour." Dawn said.

Rey suddenly ran to Dawn and hit her and then Show pushed her so he can get Torrie. John followed Dawn outside the yacht and then John pushed Dawn in the water then John went back in the yacht. Show found Miss Jackie in the lower part of the yacht but it's a good thing nothing bad happened to her.

"I think something's wrong with Torrie she isn't breathing anymore!" Rey yelled.

"What? We have to bring her to a hospital pronto! But where, damn it!" John said worriedly.

"I know one that's just near here" Miss Jackie said.

"Ok let's go then, wait I forgot my present for Torrie at her other house. You guys just go ahead I'll catch up just give me the address Miss Jackie." John said as he got the address from Miss Jackie and left.

When Rey, Show, and Miss Jackie got to the hospital there was bad news that came along with the doctor.

"Sorry to tell you, but I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is she's pregnant with a healthy baby in her and the bad news is that she's in a coma while she's pregnant, if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow the baby might die" The doctor explained worriedly.

"Man if John hears he's surely gonna get angry, the poor guy anyway what's taking him so long?" Miss Jackie said.

On John's way to Torrie's other house he immediately got the present and left. He drove as fast as he can and then a big car drove fast but the car really wanted to hit John's car, wonder who it might be. Suddenly John saw in the mirror that Dawn wanted to kill him by crashing his car. Dawn's car suddenly disappeared and it appeared on the left side of John's car just ready to hit him. Dawn fastly hit John's car and he crashed in to a tree Dawn ran away fast and left him. John got knocked unconscious for a long time then a police car so John's car and brought him right away to the hospital. After Big Show went to the bathroom he saw John unconscious and he followed John to the surgery room as the doctor allowed him to stay.

"Tell me is this the husband of Torrie Wilson?' The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, she is, she's still resting in the room while Miss Jackie and Rey are watching out for her, why is there something wrong?" Show answered.

"Well our foreign doctors told me that they checked on her jut to make sure and they said everything will be ok already she'll wake up in one hour. There's just a problem with John, there is just a 50-50 chance that he might live but if he dose he might have the case of amnesia." The doctor explained.

"What! But why?" Show asked

"He has three pieces of glass stuck in his head and one is piecing his brain if we don't take it out properly he could either die or have amnesia and live" The doctor explained.

After an hour Torrie woke up but she was still a bit dozy.

"What happened? All I remember was preparing for the party then I think I fell asleep." Torrie said.

"Oh my gosh Torrie! You wouldn't believe what just happened, I was kidnapped and you were just injected with this sleepy thingy by Dawn and then Show, Rey and John came and saved us then we brought you to the hospital." Miss Jackie explained.

"By the way where is John?" Torrie asked.

"He went to get you present at your house when he read the letter of Dawn, anyway what's taking Show taking so long in the bathroom?" Miss Jackie wondered.

After five minutes one of the doctors came in Torrie's room and told her to come with him to see John so Miss Jackie and Rey came along as well. John's surgery was finished and as a result John lived but he got amnesia but it's not a very bad case because he remembered some things like the tag team match but he just didn't remember was Torrie.

**It's two days before RAW vs. SMACKDOWN and there's something wrong with John. Will Dawn get arrested, will RAW vs. SMACKDOWN be extended or canceled, and will John ever remember Torrie? Keep reading to find out and thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Love Prevails

**Chapter 5**

**Hi guys! I am super sorry for not updating my story for months. School is so hard right now so I have such a hard time doing this at the same time studying. Well here I am again. Oh and thanks also 4 the reviews.**

After days of staying in the hospital, Torrie became so sad and obsessed. She was so depressed as if she was traumatized. It's a good thing that Rey and the Big Show were with her. Torrie would go crazy and she would even sneak to the bathroom to kill herself. Until now Dawn is still obsessed of looking for a boyfriend and she's still playing the song "Lonely" by Akon over and over and over again. While Torrie was still in a depressed mode, Rey and Show talked to Torrie.

"Man Torrie I know it's really hard for you to see John like this" Rey said.

"Don't remind me. This is the first time I experienced real and true love but that bitch Dawn had to ruin all!" Torrie yelled.

"Hey Torrie keep it down some people are trying to sleep here. But anyway I'm really sorry for what happened." Rey tried to comfort her without getting hurt because of Torrie's depressing anger.

"Well thanks for your concern, oh and anyway where's Miss Jackie?" Torrie asked.

"She went somewhere but I know She Told me it was something about food" Rey answered.

"Well she should watch out with her body or else she might even turn out as "Big Jackie" and she might even be bigger than me." Big Show said.

"Come on, she can't get as big as you." Torrie said.

"Let's see about that, you wanna bet on it?" Big Show asked.

"Bet with someone else Show, I'm not in the mood for betting on "BIG" people." Torrie said.

"Ok that's enough. Show let's go, Vince might "FIRE" us." Rey said as him and Show said bye to Torrie.

The weirdest things that can possibly happen on that day is maybe Dawn is gonna go there and apologize but kidnap Torrie all over again, or Dawn is gonna dress up as a nurse and she's gonna fool Torrie. Anything can happen but no one knows what will.

Rey and Show went to the office of Vince and the talked to him. Well when they took a little peep at the door, Vince was in an 80's outfit and he was pretending to be a rock star with the song of "Helena". So Rey and Show knocked on the door and as Vince heard the knock on the door, his heart jumped so fast and he immediately changed his clothes.

"Uhm… Vince?" Rey said trying to stop his laughter.

"Yes what do you want I have nothing to hide from and it's not like I was pretending to be a rock star or anything I'm just sweaty and tired because I poured water all over myself hehehehehe… So what do you guys want huh!" Vince said very quickly.

"Ok… you didn't need to add extra information about you wanting to be a rock star. Anyway we would like to ask you about John and Torrie." Rey said still trying to control his laughter.

"Well according to their conditions they can't go on especially Torrie, she's pregnant and you know that. I actually thing their both very lucky because after all they went through their still alive well I mean Torrie's still alive." Vince said still sweaty and not to mention getting stinky because of the sweat.

"So are you gonna extend or cancel RAW vs. SMACKDOWN?" Big Show asked.

"Duh? Isn't it obvious! Neither, it's still goin' on, and I have a special assignment for both of you. If you find replacements for Torrie and John, I'm gonna include both of you in RAW vs. SMACKDOWN and it will be a handicap match! Against Triple H, Ric Flair, and Edge! And if you don't get the replacements, YOU'RE FIRED! So get you butts out of my office and start lookin'!" Vince said as Rey and Show left his office.

As Rey and Show left Vince's office, Vince started dancing to "My Humps", he must be so fed up with being a manager.

Dawn was still depressed and crazy but since she's crazy she planned another crazy plan. She started talking crazy but not that crazy, it's just evilly crazy crazy, get it?

"Wait a minute, since John will have amnesia he might forget about Torrie and if I introduce myself to him first he would love me and not Torrie! And if the A train hits the B train, the C train will pick the A train but if the B train survives The A and B train will work out together and their gonna crash the B train happily ever after, THE END! Now my plan has been completed!"

Ok enough with Dawn's crazy talk.

Rey and Big Show asked everyone in SMACKDOWN if they wanted to take place of John and Torrie but no one said yes.

While Torrie was still sleeping at the side of John's bed, John unbelievably woke up and Torrie woke up as well. But sorry bad news looks like John really had amnesia.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake! Do you know who you are? Do you still know me?" Torrie asked.

"What? Who are you? Where am I? Am I a female? What am I wearing? Am I gay? What is gay?" John said weirdly.

"Ok, you're John Cena and I'm Torrie Wilson and we will get married soon. You are in a hospital. You are not gay." Torrie said while crying.

"What's a John Cena?" John asked Torrie

Torrie couldn't believe what just happened to John. She was so depressed so she just ran outside John's room crying continuously. She ran to John's doctor and talked to him.

"Why didn't you do your best! Why!" Torrie yelled.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you happy that your husband's not dead yet?" The doctor asked.

"He will never be my husband. He just woke up! Do you think I'm happy! No I'm not! Do you think it makes me happy to see him wake up asking me what his name is, who I am, where he is, and if he's gay! Do you know how hard it is for me to survive getting married to someone who asks me if he's gay!" Torrie yelled sadly.

"He's really awake! Oh my goodness! And you even left him alone in his room!" the doctor said as he ran to John's room with Torrie.

The doctor and Torrie were running as fats as they could to get to John's room which is way up stairs.

Once they got there, they entered the room but John kinda was trying to eat the wires of the TV!

"John! Don't do that! You can electrocute yourself!" The doctor yelled.

"John please stop it! Please! Please just remember our greatest moments together! Remember the time when we first met! Please don't do this! Remember the first time I said I love you! Well let me say it again, I LOVE YOU!" Torrie shouted.

As John heard the words of Torrie, he suddenly remembered himself loving Torrie and the bad things that dawn did.

"Torrie, it's ok, I know that you love me and I love you to. Did I say that right?" John said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, you did say it right. But how?" Torrie said very surprisingly.

"Well I guess I snapped out of it after I heard you but I don't remember everything" John said.

"Like what don't you know?" the doctor asked.

"Maybe like I don't know what this place is called." John said.

"John, this is a hospital and if you ask who I am, I'm you doctor, Ok?" the doctor explained.

"So when can I get out of this hospital?" John asked.

"When you are fully healed." The doctor said.

"Thanks doc, and thank you Lord for letting my husband live." Torrie said thankfully.

**Well this might be a happy ending in this chapter but maybe a happy story to. I am super sorry for not updating my story for a very long time. I don't have time because of school. Oh yeah, in my next chapter there's gonna be more drama and more love.**

**Thanks for the Reviews**


End file.
